Simeon Yetarian
Armenian |family = Sacha Yetarian (Nephew) |affiliations = Franklin Clinton (Formerly) Lamar Davis (Formerly) GTA Online Protagonist Armenian Mob (Possibly) |businesses = Premium Deluxe Motorsport |voice = Demosthenes Chrysan |vehicles = Random cars}} Simeon Yetarian is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Simeon is an automotive dealer of Armenian heritage. His car dealership business, however, is crooked; he sells cars to people who can't afford them and then repossesses them via shady finance schemes and other odd methods. In the liberal atmosphere of Los Santos, he has learned to use his ethnicity to his advantage and accuse anyone who gives him any sort of bother of being racist. Events of GTA Online Simeon makes an appearance in GTA Online and gives the protagonist a few repossession jobs to do as he considers them to be in his debt after giving them free upgrades to their car at Los Santos Customs. In this mode, he refers to himself as the protagonist's "uncle". During free mode, the player can get messages about vehicle thefts to order. Events of GTA V Simeon has employed Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis as repo men (his only employees alongside his unseen nephew, Sacha and his two security guards). He is first seen making a sale to Jimmy De Santa. After naming Franklin "Employee of the Month", he sends Franklin and Lamar into Vagos-controlled territory to repossess a motorbike. After a shootout with Vagos gang members, Lamar decides to keep the bike. Simeon subsequently accuses Franklin of having stolen it, and orders him to repo the yellow SUV that had been sold to Jimmy. Although Franklin recovers the SUV, Michael De Santa, who saw him coming and hid in the back seat, ambushes him and holds him at gunpoint. Michael informs Franklin that Jimmy couldn't have problems yet since he only just got the car and accuses Simeon of running credit fraud. He forces Franklin to drive the SUV through the window of Simeon's dealership at gunpoint; Michael reimburses Franklin and roughs up Simeon, who proceeds to fire both Franklin and Lamar. Later on, Simeon phones Franklin and threatens him for what he did. Simeon will appear one last time in the storyline, during his own random event Simeon Yetarian. The random encounter will happen if either Michael or Franklin enter his shop in the time between "Friend Request" and "Mr. Philips". If either of them do this, they will be treated as hostiles and two men will try to execute them, prompting Michael/Franklin to kill the guards in order to survive. Simeon can be killed during this event. After setting his guards on either Franklin or Michael, he will either run out of the shop or cower and hide in his office, where he can be confronted and killed or let go, though he still posts Bleeter and Lifeinvader messages until the end of the main storyline, which means that either the canon choice is to spare him, or that he somehow survived. Either way, this random encounter will be his final physical appearance in the storyline. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Franklin and Lamar (Boss) * Repossession (Boss) * Complications (Boss/Betrayal) * Father/Son (Post-mission phone call) * Random Event - Simeon Yetarian (Can be killed) ;GTA Online ;* Rich Men in Richman (Boss) ;* Ballas to the Wall ;* Where Credit's Due (Boss) ;* It Takes a Thief (Boss) ;* Chasers (Boss) ;* Rockford Roll (Boss) ;* Gentry Does It (Boss) ;* El Burro Heists (Boss) ;* All in the Game (Boss) ;* Blow Up (Boss) ;* Chasers II (Boss) ;* Blow Up II (Boss) ;* ATV Steal (Boss) ;* Blow Up III (Boss) ;* GTA Today (Boss) ;* Exports/High Priority Vehicle (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Gallery Artwork-ASimeonYetarian-GTAV.jpg|Artwork. PremiumDeluxe-GTAV-artwork.jpg|Full artwork of Simeon. Trivia *According to the Rush Casting Call, Simeon's beta name was Harut Vartanyan. *Upon investigating Simeon's office during the Random Event, it can be seen that Simeon replaced Franklin's Employee of the Month plaque with a plaque dedicated to himself. This can also be seen in Complications. *It is very likely that Simeon has connections to the Armenian Mafia, especially since the Random Event involving him at his shop features two guards that match character models found at Rogers Salvage and Scrap, and the fact that he's Armenian and a white collar criminal. *Sometimes after completing the mission Friend Request, the Premium Deluxe Motorsport will be open but Simeon will not be there to start his Random Event. If this happens, complete one more mission and go back there and the random event should be triggered. *In Repossession, Simeon is wearing a purple shirt with a hexagonal pattern design that is strongly similar to the one worn by Heath Ledger as The Joker in 2008 film The Dark Knight. *Simeon once went on a date with a woman named Barbara Watkins, and though he enjoyed it, Barbara presumably did not, as she sends him a message on Lifeinvader telling him to stop texting her, and that she never wants to see him again. External References *[http://www.destructoid.com/grand-theft-auto-v-everything-is-bigger-and-better-252852.phtml Destructoid's article on GTA V]. Navigation }} de:Simeon Yetarian es:Simeon Yetarian fr:Simeon Yetarian it:Simeon Yetarian hu:Simeon Yetarian pl:Simeon Yetarian pt:Simeon Yetarian ru:Симон Етарян Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Random Encounters Category:Determinant Characters